1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing and fragrance releasing insert for an ash tray. In a second embodiment, the invention is concerned with an ash tray which includes the insert of the invention. In a further embodiment, the invention is concerned with self deodorizing and fragrance releasing ash trays which are constructed from a composite material including a synthetic resin and a compatible fragrant volatile odor releasing substance.
2. The Prior Art
The need for eliminating or masking the noxious odors from cigars and cigarettes has long been recognized in the prior art, and numerous attempts at modifying ash trays have been made in an attempt to eliminate or mask the noxious odors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,532, 2,642,310 and 4,154,398 all disclose ash trays mounted above a cake of deodorizing gel material and means to physically vary the amount of the gel that is in contact with the ambient air. U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,827 discloses the use of a receptacle resting within the bowl of the ash tray which houses several cakes of deodorizing gel, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,432 also discloses a solid deodorant that rests within the bowl of an ash tray. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,624 also discloses a self-deodorizing ash tray, wherein the bottom surface of the ash tray is impregnated with a pleasant odor-releasing composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,233 teaches the use of a granular material having absorbed therein an oily vapor diffuser substance which is placed within the bowl of an ash tray for gradually releasing the deodorizing substance into the surrounding environment, without being influenced by the locally high temperatures produced by the glowing fire of the cigarettes.